Coming from different sides
by kfighter-21
Summary: Hey, okay its mostly like this: Inuyasha is a prince and his father has decided that the youkai schol and the ningen (humans) school should merge together. There he meets the beautiful and cunning Higurashi, Kagome. Sparks fly as they fall for eachother,


> > ** Come from different Sides**  
  
"Father!" a young man with silver hair yelled in shock. "Is the rumor true? You combined youkai and humans in the same school." He looked in his father's eyes for hope that it wasn't true. It was just a lie. "Yes Inuyasha it is true." The room fell silent. "Why? Why put humans with us youkai? They are weak "Don't you dare say that Inuyasha! Do you forget what you are?" "No, I didn't forget what I am. A hanyou, a disgrace." Inuyasha lowered his head to hide his eyes. "Inuyasha you are not a disgrace. Don't put peoples' thoughts in your head. You are Prince Inuyasha. You are the son of King Inutaisho, the ruler of humans and youkai. Don't forget you have power. Some humans are not weak. Your mother isn't." King Inutaisho said sweetly.  
"I know father. Anyways I'm gonna go. Miroku should be waiting for me, first day of school." His father nodded. As Inuyasha exited he thought 'Humans fear me. I'll be fine. I'll show them whose boss" "You are a royal pain in the butt Inuyasha." Another man with a small black ponytail said impatiently. "Oi, waiting for me long, Miroku?" Inuyasha smirked. "Come on get in the car. I wanna see some babes." Inuyasha sweat dropped. Miroku was his best friend. He was a full youkai but looked like a human. His right hand had a deep hole that would suck anything. It was called kazaana. They've been friends ever since they were in diapers. Nice to meet you  
A teenage girl around the age sixteen walked up the entry of Shikon High. She was dressed in some long tight hip huggers and a short spaghetti strap shirt showing a little of her stomach. The outfit showed the perfect curves on her body. "It's good to be back. Wow they remodeled the place. Not bad!" "Kagome-chan" A female voice interrupted. Kagome turned her head to see Sango. Sango had been her best friend since she was three years old. They treated each other more like sisters. Only bad part of Sango was that she was really girly. Kagome on the other hand was more a tomboy. "Sango-chan, I missed you so much! How was your vacation in California?" "Oh it was a blast. But I was kind of bored. There was no one I knew." "As usual great style.! But I have some new information. King Inuyoukai combined humans and youkai together in school! This isn't fair they're going to boss us and shove us around!" Sango said worriedly. "Sango-chan have I ever let you get hurt before?" Sango shook her head. "I'll protect you. You should know that by now. I will watch over others too." Kagome said assuring her. "Kagome-chan, arigatou I know you hate being popular but you can't help it. All of us know you. You are Kagome Higurashi, the samurai girl. Well known for her fighting, hip hop dancing, singing, being a miko princess, and- "Sango-chan I got the picture! Sheesh" Kagome said while looking red. "Kagome-chan, you are who you are." "Arigatou" "Come on Ms. Popular" Sango said teasing while pulling her into the building. "Alright the usual routine!" Sango said happily. "Good mornings from people" Kagome sighed "Good morning Kagome-senpai!" a few juniors said "Good morning" "Good morning Kagome-dono!" some guys with swords said "Good morning, I'll see you in practice. "Good morning Higurashi-san!" A bunch of teachers said smiling at her. "Good morning. You guys enjoy vacation?" "Yes we'll see you in class" "Yes sensei(s)"  
  
"Mou Sango-chan I don't like it like this!" Kagome pouted while setting books in her locker. "Oh Kagome-chan don't spoil the mood" Sango dropped her smile when she saw two youkais coming next to Kagome. "Kagome-chan youkai are coming near you!" "Sango-chan you need to get used to it"  
  
"Here bone head! I told you our lockers were here!" Miroku said "Shut up! So I was mistaken." Inuyasha paused. He glanced to his right to see a girl putting her books into her locker. Next to her was another girl staring at Inuyasha with frightful eyes. Inuyasha smirked. "Oi Miroku, I smell fear." Miroku turned around to see the same girl looking at them scared. "Inuyasha" Miroku gave him a growl "Leave her alone. She's petrified enough." "Keh, stupid and weak humans." He then did the code to his locker to open it. The problem was it wouldn't open. He tugged it and it wouldn't open still. "Miroku try to get this open." Miroku then held onto the knob and started yanking. It wouldn't open! "Sorry, you're out of luck. That's what you get for insulting them." "Keh!"  
  
Kagome watched them as they tried to pry the locker open. She rolled her eyes and walked over to them. "Move" she said calmly. Inuyasha and Miroku both were startled but did as they were told. She first tried to pull it. It wouldn't bunch. "Hold this Sango-chan" Sango walked kinda scared but held Kagome's books. Kagome then got her pocket knife from shoe. She stuck it into the in-lining of the box and continued to trace it down to the end. She put the pocket knife away and banged a fist in top of the locker. And presto! It opened easily. "Thanks" she said to Sango and took her books back and turned to the two stunned youkai. "We're stupid huh? Next time think twice. Sometime the lockers get rusted so you need to take out the rust from the in-line. Then hit and it'll open." "Thankyou" Miroku said finding his voice. "No problem. If you need help with anything just look for us." She then turned around to close her locker. "Hold on Kagome-chan, I need to get my books." "Okay Sango-chan"  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku were still watching Kagome. "Kagome-sama!!! HELP!!" Kagome turned around to see a girl rushing and hiding behind her. "What's wrong Ayame-chan?" "Y-youkai!! One was trying to rape me. He's coming!" Ayame pointed to a wolf youkai who was walking toward them. "Oi woman give me that girl who's hiding behind you." He said harsh. "No" "I am the wolf prince youkai Kouga do as I say!" He said gripping on her arm "Your name means nothing to me!" Then Kagome deflected his punch and flipped him. "Touch Ayame again and I'll do worse asshole!" Kouga, Inuyasha, Miroku were eyes wide. Kouga got up and took a fighting stance. "Bitch you asked for it" Kagome took out her wooden sword from her locker and readied herself. "Give me your best shot wolf boy."  
  
"She's gonna fight him!?" Inuyasha said "Kagome-chan be careful!" the two girl said. "I'll be fine" "You think you can fight me human?" Kouga asked amused Some other girls ran up to Sango and Ayame to watch. Then one of those girls replied, "That's because she can fight you! Right now your challenging Kagome Higurashi, the miko hime!!" Another girl replied "Yah! She protects us not you!" Kagome then got annoyed and turned around to face the girls. "eep" a girl screamed "Kami-sama, Sure tell all the youkai who I am. Just warning you lots a youkai want me dead because I'm a hime-miko. You better shut up or I'll slice you guys myself!" "Sorry!! We forgot!" "Baka!" Kagome replied. Kouga took that time to attack. He jumped in the air and aimed a kick to her with all his power. Kagome grabbed his foot before it touched her and threw him right through the window. With the momentum Kouga was using he aimed right into the dumpster. Everyone who watched ran to an open window. Kouga was covered in trash with a banana peel on his head. Kagome started laughing. "Stay there wolf prince it's where you belong!"  
  
Kagome felt a claw hand on her soldier. In instinct, she grabbed his hand and flipped him. "Aww shit! That hurts" Inuyasha said in pain. Kagome covered her mouth in surprise. Miroku started laughing. "Hahaha, inuyasha- haha- being flipped- hahaha- by a girl- including she's human! Hahaha. "Oh my god I'm so sorry!" Kagome gave one hand. Inuyasha was very shocked but he accepted her hand. She pulled him up. "Sorry! You surprised me." Kagome said. "Yah! You surprised me too!" But then he glared at Miroku who was still laughing. He looked back to see Kagome annoyed by his laughing. "Shut up!" she said but only made him laugh harder. "Okay that's it!" With a punch to the face, Miroku was sprawled on the floor.  
  
"Nice" Inuyasha said. Some girls started gathering around Kagome. "Kagome-chan are you gonna be safe? I mean the news will spread fast to youkais that you're a miko-hime. "I don't know if I'll be safe. It's better if you don't hang around me just in case." "NO WAY" they all said together. Kagome sighed. "At least stay away if I fight and DON'T OPEN YOUR BIG MOUTHS!!" "Hai"  
  
"Anyways I'm gonna go to class. I'll see you later. Sorry again Inuyasha- mikoto." "It's alright. Oh um you know this school really well right?" Kagome nodded. "Can you show Miroku and me around? We already got lost looking for our lockers." "Sure what's your next class?" Kagome asked "Math" "Cool you're in the same class with me so right after I can show you guys around. If you don't wanna get lost in looking for first period is I suggest you follow us." "Okay thanks." Inuyasha said and smiled. Showing them Around  
  
"Sango-chan, are you still scared of Inuyasha and Miroku-sama?" Kagome asked while walking to math class with the others behind. "Not really. I'm starting to get used to them." "That's good." Kagome smiled  
  
"Inuyasha you trust Kagome-sama?" Miroku asked curiously "I don't know why but I just trust her." Inuyasha said looking straight forward. "You like her?" "W-w-what??" Inuyasha exclaimed while blushing. Miroku just grinned at him.  
  
"Kagome-chan, did you notice Inuyasha has dog ears?" "Yah he's an inu han- I mean youkai." "You know what I am don't you Kagome?" Inuyasha asked from behind. "Damn. He has good hearing" Kagome muttered. "Yes I do" Inuyasha replied. He snickered at her gasp. "Okay we're here." Kagome said and took her seat. Inuyasha took a seat behind her and Miroku took a seat next to him. Sango sat in front of Kagome. 'hmm still have 5 min. until class starts. "pssss... Kagome-sama" a boy next to her called. "Nani? Hojo-kun?" "I heard that you helped some youkai today. Is that true?" "Yah it is why?" Kagome asked "Kagome-sama you aren't them so stick to your side" he replied "And what side is that?" Kagome asked narrowing her eyes. "The human side. We're not monsters like them so stay away from them" "Hojo I'm not taking sides and I don't take orders from a boy who beats up a kit kitsune. To me it's more like you're the monster." "Then what side are you on?" 'I told you I'm not on any ones side. I do what I think is right." "There just youkai!" Hojo said getting everyone's attention. Kagome's nice side had snapped. "A YOU'RE A HUMAN WHO TALKS BIG AND CAN'T EVEN DEFEND HIMSELF" Everyone was quiet. Kagome sighed. She picked her stuff up and left the class. Sango was the first to find her voice. "Kagome-chan where you going?! Class is about to start" The pissed of hime paid no attention to her.  
  
As Kagome walked out the teacher walked in. The teacher, Ms. Akitaka, just looked at her. She overheard Hojo and Kagome arguing. She could see in Kagome's eyes the anger and sadness in them. Kagome looked up into her teacher's eyes. Mrs. Akitaka understood. She put her hand on the young hime for comfort and nodded. Then she continued to enter her class. Kagome left the class and started walking into the courtyard. 'It's a good thing I have teachers who understand me. Demo, why can't the others understand? There's nothing bad about youkai or human. But they still fight.' Kagome looked up to see one of her favorite trees. She leapt high into one of the branches and sat against the tree and just stayed quiet. No one could reach up the tree. All she wanted was peace and quiet. 'I miss the forest.' Then she fell asleep.  
  
Riiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnggggg Kagome woke up. 'Lunch already? Kuso! I missed four classes. Oh well, I'll talk to the teachers' Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard people enter the courtyard for lunch. "Kagome! You missed four classes. What do you have to say for yourself!?" Sango said enraged as her friends including Inuyasha and Miroku neared themselves to the tree she was in. "Spare me the lectures Sango" "KAGOME! Are you kidding me? You walk out of class and you sleep in a tree no less!" Kagome jumped down to meet the others. And just great! Hojo had to come and see her. "Hello Higurashi, I was wondering if you wanna go out on a date with me." He said smiling happily. Everybody sweat dropped. Inuyasha glided next to Kagome and spoke in her ear. "Is he on disability? He's rather stupid" His hot breath near her ear sent shiver down her spine.  
  
"Hojo did you bang your head on something?" Hojo looked innocent. "Nope not at all"


End file.
